onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fish-Man Karate
Kanji for the attack names No offense, but the kanji used for most of these attacks are all wrong. Here's an example: *Jinbei's Karakusagawara Seiken (Arabesque Tile True Punch): (殻 草側 羅聖剣) **The real kanji is supposed to be: 唐草瓦正拳 I checked the RAW scan of Chapter 541 to find this out. Here is a website for those RAWs: http://mangahelpers.com/. I managed to find this much, but to find out about the earlier scans is quite difficult, not to mention finding the kanji is hard, so please someone work on fixing Kuroobi's and Jinbei's moves in kanji (I think Katopy's are fine). Yatanogarasu 18:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I and half of the editors can't check Kanji. I suspect half fo the kanji written up here has just be thrown through a on-line translator and not properly written. I can never check these out though. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 06:37, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Fishman Jujutsu Jinbei used Fishman Jujutsu: Mizugokoro. Is Fishman Jujutsu different than Fishman Karate, or is is a sub-category of sorts? Yatanogarasu 03:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Karate and Jujutsu are both two different styles of martial arts. Karate is of Chinese origin, Jujutsu Japanese. I guess this page should really be "Fishman Martial Arts" or something. One-Winged Hawk 10:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : :I think that the Karate is punches and such, and the Jujutsu is more "bending the water", but i seriously don't know. Ruffy04 14:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Merman Combat Should Merman Combat get its own page, or should it be merged with this page and rename this page something like Aquatic Martial Arts? 00:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Might be a mistranslation or something, let's wait. Yatanogarasu 04:58, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :We could do what we did with Okama and Newkama Kenpo and split it up into two sections; one for Fishman Karate and another section for Merman Combat. 14:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Should we add Arlong and Hody Jones to the Fishman karate users since they can manipulate water as a weapon? Antonisgabrielides 14:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No, because they never used the water in the human body. They just shot people. 16:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) But Jinbe points Hody Jones as an fishman karate user in chapter 635. Antonisgabrielides 09:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Jinbe's new attack I really don't care if you add it in or not, but Jinbe's new attack isn't finished. I recall it was "Fishman Karate Hidden Technique Buraikan" and all you put in is the Buraikan part. Now as I said, I don't care if you add it in or not, but I want the kanji nd romaji for Fishman Karate Hidden Technique which you didn't put in. 22:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Errmmmm....Weirdowithcoffee 23:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee You say you don't care yet you argue like you care. Makes sense. Monkey.D.Me 23:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't care if you do it, but you should. I won't do it because I don't care, but you should do it. I am anon. OBEY ME! ''le MEME GUY'' ''Troll'' 23:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, how silly of me to forget we were at the beck and call of some anon who just made his first edit to demand something. Oh, wait, we're not. A few words of advice. Try using please once in a while. It really helps. Second, make it a question not a statement. We are not here to serve you. If you want someone here to serve your desires for content, well then tough toenails, chucklenuts. Lastly, if you want something added, find it your damn self. You do it if you want it so bad, don't just drop it on people who actually contribute. I hope we reached an understanding. 23:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ~~Story time everyone~~ Kid: (to stranger) Hey mister, Wanna steal my lolypop? Mister: No, Why should I? I don't care about you lolypop. Kid: Well I don't care. But you should care about stealing my lolypop. Mister: I don't care about your lolypop so why should i steal it? Kid: I don't care but you should. You should really care about stealing my lolypop. Mister: Boy, your parents much be so proud of you, for a reason i don't care. Moral of story: You statements shall not be Base-less and must make sense. Monkey.D.Me 23:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Geez, I don't care if it's in ARTICLE TEXT but the only reason why I came here is because I cannot find a raw and I don't have access to Kanji text but I want it for a project and this site is the only place I can turn to. I don't want you people "serve me" and I don't expect you to do so. I have my reasons why I won't put it in, the biggest reason why as I said before, I couldn't find a raw so I don't know and I don't have access to Kanji text. Seriously, you can't expect everyone on this site to have access to raws and Kanji text. And the other reason is because I have what you call a "troll" who undos all of my edits no matter how significant it is. Secondly, this is NOT my first edit, however, my first edit was very similar to this, but I did say words like "please" and "thank you," however, all I got was rude responses, so it doesn't seem to matter if it would make a difference because I always get rude responses here. Now I hope WE made an understanding. But I agree I should have been more clear. I hope this will ease you more... "I do not have access to the raw or Kanji text so this is the only place I can turn to. Would you please add the Kanji text and the romaji text for Fishman Karate Hidden Technique since this was part of his attack and it incomplete. Thank you" 01:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Tile? I see some of Jinbei's moves has "tile" in it. What does this suppose to mean? Is there any old Japanese sayings or phrases that have"tile" ,"shark" and "water"?Terrialstrasz 08:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC)